


body language

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Slow Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, language lessons gone sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri closed his eyes and let Victor tip his face up, his heart beating hard against his ribs and his head spinning. It felt good and perfect and warm, and Victor kept touching him all over, his face, hair, chest, and arms, giving him the word for every part he touched.Then came even more words when Victor slid out of his clothes and practically tore Yuuri's off.





	body language

**Author's Note:**

> *opens a wip*
> 
> my brain: write smut instead and give it a totally creative title  
> me: okey
> 
> four hours of writing and scrutinizing every translation later...  
> (I probably still messed up somewhere though xD)

It occurred to Yuuri that learning English was never  _this_ much fun.

 

Then again, "fun" wouldn't have been quite the right word to describe this. More like wonderful, hot, amazing, out-of-this-world glorious.

 

Victor was murmuring something Yuuri struggled to catch, his lips pressed to Yuuri's jaw and his voice warped in a breathy moan as Yuuri pushed into him again. Shivering and biting his lip as he sank, tortuously slow, into the hot vice of Victor's body. The older man was touching his sides softly, fingers trailing up his back. His long legs were looped around Yuuri's body, ankles crossed over Yuuri's lower back.

 

It started innocently enough, with Victor quizzing Yuuri on his Russian with simple conversation. His reward at the end was a soft kiss from Victor, the man drawing away to point at his lips with a questioning gaze.

 

Yuuri looked at him in confusion for a moment before he let out a little laugh when he realized what Victor was asking. "I don't think I know that one yet," he'd replied sheepishly.

 

" _Guby_ ," Victor told him, tracing Yuuri's lips with his finger before pressing a quick kiss to them. " _Potseluy,_ " he murmured as he littered kisses all over Yuuri's blushing cheeks. Yuuri closed his eyes and let Victor tip his face up, his heart beating hard against his ribs and his head spinning. It felt good and perfect and warm, and Victor kept touching him all over, his face, hair, chest, and arms, giving him the word for every part he touched. 

 

Then came even more words when Victor slid out of his clothes and practically tore Yuuri's off.

 

His arms now looped around Yuuri's neck as he pulled him in deeper with his legs. Yuuri mouthed at his jaw, breaths coming fast and hard as he fought to control himself, and felt Victor's hand slither down to his chest, splayed out over Yuuri's racing heart. " _Serdtsebiyeniye_ ," he breathed out, the words sounding punched out. Yuuri opened his eyes to look down at the man, at the way his entire body glistened with sweat and his throat worked with every hard swallow, torso undulating with every slow thrust Yuuri gave. 

 

" _Se...Serdtse..._ " Yuuri's breath left him in a moan as Victor clenched around him, his arms shaking as he gave a hard thrust that had Victor clutching his shoulders and moaning.

 

"Oh, there...Ah... _potseluy menya.._."

 

Yuuri kept at that spot as best he could, relishing the sound of Victor begging so delicately, his soft lips trailing over Yuuri's cheek in quiet entreaty before Yuuri kissed him, a pleased hum vibrating across Yuuri's lips. "Good," Victor murmured before sealing their mouths together again.

 

It seemed to last forever until Yuuri had to pull away to breathe, hips losing rhythm momentarily before his cock found Victor's prostate again, rapidly beating against it while Victor's breath left him in soft bursts, eyes closed as he threw his head back and bared his throat, incapable of speech in any language. Heart swooping, Yuuri's lips found Victor's flushed ear, and breathed out something he was quite sure Victor knew the meaning of by now:  _"Aishiteru..."_

 

Victor let out a helpless noise, legs squeezing around Yuuri's waist again before he twisted them around and Yuuri found himself on his back, dazed and breathless while Victor fucked himself deep and steady on Yuuri's cock. Hands braced on either side of Yuuri's head as he rolled his hips, Victor panted out, " _Ah, ah, ah,"_ while Yuuri gazed up at him, mouth open and face flushed as he brought up shaking hands to touch Victor's cheeks with his fingers, his hot breaths fanning over Yuuri's thumb before Victor caught it in his mouth and sucked at it feverishly, muffling his moans. 

 

Yuuri watched him, transfixed and barely aware of his hips rocking up into Victor, hearing their skin slapping together as Victor bounced down in desperation. Those blue eyes opened, blazing with heat as they gazed down at Yuuri, stripping him down even more than he already was. "Oh my God," Yuuri whimpered, closing his eyes and clutching Victor's thigh with his free hand. Victor felt so good and he was so  _hot_ inside...

 

Victor released Yuuri's hand with a cry, and Yuuri immediately wrapped it around Victor's cock, stroking it once and making Victor cum all over Yuuri's chest. 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the way Victor's face unraveled as he twisted his body to draw his pleasure out, hips still rolling incessantly until Victor whined, his forearms shaking on either side of Yuuri's head. " _De_ _tka...detka_ , you're still hard..."

 

Biting back a whine of his own, Yuuri watched Victor lift himself off of him with another shaky moan. He leaned down to kiss Yuuri tenderly, fingers brushing over his cheeks before he crawled his way down Yuuri's body. Swallowing, Yuuri tried to find his words, his voice failing him as Victor mouthed at his skin, torso jolting at every playful nip and suck.

 

" _Victor_ ," he moaned, gaze finding Victor's as the older man pressed a loving kiss to his hip while his fingers rolled the condom off of Yuuri's still-hard and aching cock. Before Yuuri could react Victor was swallowing him down, and Yuuri let out a helpless shout, hands clutching at Victor's hair as the man mercilessly bobbed his head up and down. Stopping his hips from giving a lurch, Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor, at the way his brow furrowed as his throat worked around Yuuri's length. 

 

Those eyes, devastating and bright, opened again and stared right at Yuuri, who groaned behind clenched teeth before throwing his head back and crying out when it became too much and he came, fucking up into Victor's mouth as pleasure raced through him. When he finally settled bonelessly, Victor sucked at his softening length gently before pulling off.

 

Yuuri took gulping breaths, his chest heaving hard as Victor wetly kissed his way back up Yuuri's body. Swallowing, Yuuri reached down to take Victor's face between his hands to bring him up to kiss him again. Victor moaned into the kiss, draped on top of Yuuri and ignoring the mess of cum smeared between them. Yuuri took in the sight of the man above him, eyes hazy with pleasure and lips reddened from having Yuuri's cock in his mouth. 

 

He brought his hand back up to caress the side of Victor's face, watching him close his eyes and lean into the touch as he murmured, " _Ti krasiviy..."_  

 

Yuuri laughed weakly, unable to hold his head up and letting it fall back onto his pillow, cheeks ablaze with color. "You're beautiful," he exhaled, fingers tracing random patterns over Victor's shoulders.

 

"So are you," Victor replied with a smile against Yuuri's flushed throat, kissing it once before adding softly, " _Ya lyublyu tebya._ "

 

Yuuri had heard those words so many times already, quiet, tender, loud, and unrestrained. Shouted from across the rink and whispered in his ear while Victor held him tightly. He drew Victor up further, needing to kiss him, his face, his brow, and his tousled hair, smiling at the thought of Victor demanding that he give him the names of each spot in Russian once they could put together coherent thoughts again.

 

For the moment, the soft kisses they exchanged could do the talking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing smut for these two. Please comment!
> 
> I'm on twitter: @SandraTheDuck


End file.
